1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake caliper with an integrated parking brake. This application claims the benefit and priority of Chinese Patent Application No. 200910128353.9, filed Mar. 30, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brake calipers having an integrated parking, or emergency, brake generally include a ramp nut locked by a screw going through a housing to prevent rotation of the ramp nut relative to the housing. Such a locking of the ramp nut with a screw involves the following disadvantages: first, there is the risk of liquid leaking out of the housing because the screw endures a lateral force from the ramp nut, and second, the wear of the ramp nut is exacerbated due to its uneven load condition.